It's a Beautiful Day
by Stargleekpotter
Summary: Glee song AU. Set in season 4. Kurt and Blaine are broken up, but Blaine is hopeful that after the events of Mr Schue's wedding night they might get back together.


Blaine strolled through the halls of McKinley feeling happier than he had in months. Yesterday had been Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury's disaster of a wedding, but it hadn't been a disaster for Blaine. He and Kurt had spent the night together and, despite Kurt's insistence that they were just friends, Blaine felt sure they were going to get back together.

He rounded a corner and ran into Kurt himself, wearing a white shirt, tight jeans and a purple scarf.

"Hey." said Blaine, grinning.

"Blaine!" said Kurt "Listen, about the wedding-"

"I know – just friends," said Blaine, smiling.

Kurt looked at him apologetically.

"I mean it, Blaine. Last night was fun, but... I still feel like I can't trust you after you _cheated_ on me."

"You _know_ how sorry I am about that, it kills me, Kurt. I hated myself for _months_ -"

"I know and I want to forgive you." said Kurt. "... I'm going back to New York tomorrow, I just came to say goodbye."

Blaine's mood plummeted. He suddenly felt very stupid about getting his hopes up, and bitter that Kurt didn't feel the same way he did.

"Fine," said Blaine stiffly, "Just..." he hesitated, "...have a good flight." And with that he wheeled round, leaving Kurt alone. Blaine spitefully began to sing as he marched down the hallway.

 _I don't know why_

 _You think that you could hold me_

 _When you couldn't get by by yourself_

 _And I don't know who_

 _Would ever want to tear the seam of someone's dream_

He turned a corner, scoffing.

 _Baby it's fine, you said that we should just be friends_

 _Well I came up with that line and I'm sure_

 _That it's for the best_

 _If you ever change your mind, don't hold your breath_

Blaine now sang as if taunting Kurt.

 _'Cause you may not believe mmm mmm mmm_

 _That baby I'm relieved_

 _When you said goodbye, my whole world shined_

 _Hey hey hey_

He flung his arms out unnecessarily exuberantly.

 _It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling_

 _If we're drinking, then I'm buying_

 _And I know there's no denying_

 _It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing_

 _And even if it started raining_

 _You won't hear this boy complaining_

Blaine turned around to almost yell down the hall.

 _'Cause I'm glad that you're the one who got away!_

 _It's a beautiful day_

He rounded the corner at the end and disappeared into the crowd. Meanwhile Kurt was storming through the corridors in the opposite direction, arms crossed across his chest, singing snidely.

 _It's my turn to fly, so boys get in line_

 _'Cause I'm easy, no playing this guy like a fool_

 _Now I'm alright_

 _Might've had me caged before, but not tonight_

Kurt pushed through some Cheerios and passed the Spanish classroom.

 _And you may not believe, mmm mmm_

 _That baby, I'm relieved_

 _This fire inside, it burns too bright_

 _I don't wanna say "so long", I just wanna say "goodbye"_

Kurt stopped for a second as a memory resurfaced

 ** _"I'm never saying goodbye to you."_**

He shook his head and continued on his course, singing jauntily, but as though he had to convince himself of what he was saying.

 _It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling_

 _If we're drinking then I'm buying_

 _And I know there's no denying_

 _It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing_

 _And even if it started raining_

 _You won't hear this boy complaining_

 _'Cause I'm glad that you're the one who got away, mm mmm_

Kurt turned the corner and saw Blaine standing at the far end, looking hurt, but with a yearning in his eyes.

Blaine saw Kurt from his end of the hall, and sang quietly to himself, his voice cracking.

 _'Cause if you think I'll take up_

 _My time with thinking of our break-up_

Kurt sang from the opposite end, shaking his head solemnly at Blaine.

 _Then you've got another thing coming your way_

The two turned their backs on eachother and moved in opposite directions, but not before glancing back at the other and singing with forced conviction.

 _It's a beautiful day._


End file.
